Many electrical systems, such as e-fuses, include power supply soft start circuits that consist of a series power transistor whose gate is controlled by an amplifier loop. These circuits provide a soft start during initial power up. In other words, these circuits ramp up the output power over time. These circuits also may provide current limit control. Many of these systems also include a detection capability for determining when the power transistor in the power circuit is ON and the gate of the power transistor is HIGH. This capability provides an indication to a user that the output power is properly being provided by the circuit.